


Lessons

by jro512



Category: Tarzan (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jro512/pseuds/jro512
Summary: Lots to learn





	Lessons

Jane points to a word in a line of text. Tarzan pieces together the sounds and curves his lips around the word.

Jane presents a fruit, a teacup, a piece of cloth, and Tarzan names its color.

Jane names an animal, and Tarzan makes its sound. This is one of Jane’s favorites. The resulting vocalizations leave her in awe while the facial animations leave her in stitches of laughter.

Jane indicates the trees, the books, the fish in the pool, or the ants lining up the tree, and Tarzan counts them all.

Jane is an enthusiastic and meticulous teacher. Tarzan is a rapt and passionate learner, not to mention a perfect mimic.

But they both prefer their secret lessons. Their impromptu lessons amongst the canopy, by the river, along the ground trails rent by elephants and gorillas.

Jane names an article of clothing and Tarzan removes it from her. Hat. Glove. Boot. Neckerchief. Bodice. Lacing. Skirt. Petticoat. Chemise. There sure are a lot of kinds of clothes, Tarzan observes.

Jane names a body part and Tarzan kisses it. Lips. Palm. Neck. Calf. Breast. Navel.

Jane puts Tarzan’s hand somewhere on her body and gives a command. Tickle. Stroke. Lick. Rub. Squeeze. Nuzzle. Bite. 

Jane gives a test in prepositions. Down, and Tarzan’s caresses and kisses trail to her nether bits and excite her pleasure there. Underneath, and Jane climbs atop and rides him like a bull. Behind, and she arches her buttocks upward and Tarzan crouches behind and enters her, stroking her belly and breasts underhanded. Beside, and they lie nestled together, Tarzan at her back, nipping at her shoulder and reaching over her belly down to her clitoris as he rocks his hips against her backside.

Jane’s instructions tend to jumble at this point, and Tarzan’s ability to follow them faithfully falters. Fast. Gentle. Quiet. Loud. Hard. More. Wait. Keep Going. There. Yes!

When Jane runs out of lessons, Tarzan steadies her on her feet once more and they swing wordlessly through the treetops, smiles glittering in the sunlight.


End file.
